Digging up the Past
by Persiana13
Summary: Souls from the past want vengeance, and it's up to the West Coast Avengers to prevent that from happening.  Set in L1701E's Misfit-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Digging up the Past **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 1: Ringing in your Ears 

Wilbur Day was a man with nothing, until he got the idea of being a criminal in San Diego. He figured that a change of scenery was an order after being constantly beaten by Daredevil. He was dressed in a silver armored suit that extended his height to sixty feet. He went by the name of Stiltman, and he would often attack with weaponry in the suit. .

Needless to say, is first outing as a career criminal in San Diego would be met with unimagined humiliation at the hand of one particular West Coast Avenger. He was attempting to rob a new clothing store at the mall, and that was when he ran into her.

Farrah Willows, the white-haired cat-girl Persiana, did a flip through one of the stilts,

"Seriously? You're called Stilt-man? How lame can you get?"

Stiltman shouted,

"Shut up! I'm a great criminal!"  
>He fired a laser blast at the cat-girl, but Persiana simply bent over backwards, almost as if she was more bored than anything else. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips,<p>

"You disappoint me. What next, you'll join a parade?"

Stilt-man shouted,

"I'll teach you to mock me!"  
>He started extending the stilts, laughing,<p>

"HAH! Now, feel the wrath of Stilt-man! This will get me res-.

Before he could get a chance to finish, the armored villain hit his head on the roof of the store and wobbled slightly. Persiana casually walked up to the stilts and, flipping onto her hands, kicked both of the stilts. The stilts were surprisingly flimsy and, in a moment, Stilt-man literally fell off of his stilts. She landed daintily on her toes and shook her head,

"That's what you get for interrupting my shopping trip."

She then skipped merrily over to the cashier, who had watched the whole thing. Farrah grinned widely,

"I'd like to purchase this please."

The cashier could only blink at the teen girl's seemingly cheery attitude. Just then, a call came in on the com-link. It was Pulsar. She asked,

"Persiana, are you all right? We're on our way to your location. Something about an explosion…"

Farrah waved it off,

"It's all right; Pulsar. Just some lame-ass creep wearing stilts thought he could rob the place."

Stilt-man was groaning at that moment as he tried to get up. Persiana, with her purchase, was walking out of the store, near Stilt-man's now conscious body starting to get up. She was still talking on her com-link,

"It's O-K, Pulsar. Crys is meeting me at the Food Court and everything's-."

She looked down and noticed something on the floor,

"Ooh, shiny quarter!"

She bent over to pick it up, extending her back leg as she bent over. Not realizing it, her foot accidentally knocked out Stilt-man again. The low-tier villain was delirious as Farrah turned and shrugged,

"Whatever."

She then left the store.

**Meanwhile… **

The Nevada desert is home to many a mystery; from the old silver mining towns long abandoned by the silver veins drying up, to the nuclear test sites that once tested the strength and impact of the atomic bomb. It was here, at this long abandoned bombing range, that Nekra, an albino sorceress and necromancer in training to the great Black Talon, was busy reciting a passage taken from the Necronmicon. The Necornomicon was a book of utter evil, and thought to have been destroyed. However, it would seemingly come back, not able to be completely destroyed.

Nekra had taken a look at the book and found the text needed to summon the souls of the dead. She was planning on bringing back her love the Grim Reaper; Eric Williams. She was convinced she could do it.

She was in a dark cavern, and, dressed in very thin black silk robes, she began chanting in an indecipherable language. She took a dagger and cut her palm, letting the blood drip onto a skull she found at the bomb site. The albino sorceress could sense this area was full of hate and spirits that sought vengeance; and the skull was part of it. She felt the energy growing and growing as she continued the ritual.

The skull then glowed ominously, and an undead hand emerged from the ground…

Next Chapter:

Crystal and Persiana return from their shopping trip, and what sort of evil is Nekra summoning? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Digging up the Past **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 2: Another day at the Compound 

"You're almost there!"

Carol Danvers, the blonde teen heroine Miss Marvel, was cheering on Leon Maxwell, the red-eyed teen swordsman Crisis. Currently, Leon is playing Super Mario World and is struggling to get past a difficult level. Carol was squealing,

"You're almost there! Just a few more seconds!"

Leon frantically pressed the buttons as quickly as his super-speed would allow. He finally managed to get to the goal and he sighed, leaning back on the sofa,

"I am never doing that again."

Carol shook her head,

"You know, for a guy with super-speed and really fast reaction time, you sure get winded."

Leon said,

"I don't like high stress games like that. RPGs are the way for me."

The blonde brushed her hair back and asked,

"You know, that I'm not complaining or anything, but why aren't you shopping with Farrah?"

The red-eyed hero stood up, stretching his arms over his head,

"Honestly, she wanted to surprise me with something. That's why she is in such a hurry earlier."

He looked at Carol evenly,

"Before you say anything else, Carol; I'm not leaving her for you."

Carol whined,

"Why not? Just what is so interesting about that bitch that you have to be with her?"

Sam Wilson, the avian Avenger Falcon, and Hercules, the demi-god of Strength, were listening in the next room. Sam smirked,

"So, Herc; how long will it be this time?"

T'challa, the Wakandan Prince Black Panther, walked in,

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

Hercules blinked,

"What is so shameful? I have not given an answer, nor have I put any money down on any wager."

T'challa poured some water from the faucet and drank it slowly. He turned and said,

"The personal affairs of our teammates are not for us to be concerned with, nor are they supposed to be wagered on."

Herc said,

"I wager in the next ten seconds, fair Persiana will enter the compound and find fair Carol all over Leon."

Sam smirked,

"Nice."

"BARBIE!"  
>That loud, feral, familiar roar could be heard from outside as Persiana stormed inside. She slammed the bag on the floor as she confronted her arch-nemesis,<p>

"Hands off, Barbie! He's mine! I knew you'd try a stunt like this!"

Carol shot back,

"Back off, furball! I'm a real woman, which Leon needs, not something that crawled out of the circus!"  
>Farrah shot back,<p>

"Speaking of which; I heard that there's an opening for part of the freak show! You can easily get in!"

The insults and aggravation escalated until Leon shouted,

"Enough!"  
>The two girls looked at him and the powerhouse sighed,<p>

"Girls, this is not the way for two teammates to act."

Farrah blinked,

"What are you talking about? Have you not heard of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch?"

A blonde teen girl walked in,

"What about my Pietro?"

Her name is Crystal, and she is a princess of the race of Inhumans. She also has a maddening crush on Quicksilver, although no one can figure out why.

The cat-girl shook her head,

"Nothing, Crys."

She turned back to Carol,

"Stay away from my boyfriend, Barbie. Find your own man!"  
>Carol shot back,<p>

"I have, and his name is Leon!"  
>At this, the two girls engaged in a cat-fight. Falcon held out his hand,<p>

"Pay up, Herc!"

Hercules grumbled and shelled out some money. The avian hero grinned,

"Nice!"  
>Redwing then snatched the money and flew down the hallway. Falcon shouted,<p>

"Redwing, give me back my winnings!"

And the chase began.

Simon Williams, the adult care-taker Wonder Man, shook his head as he came inside,

"Yeah, this'll do nicely."

He then saw the fight breaking out and sighed,

"Again?"

Leon shook his head,

"Surprisingly, I have gotten used to it."  
>Crystal added,<p>

"I think we all have gotten used to it, Leon."

She then sent a tornado and blew the fight outside. Shutting the door, the princess asked,

"So, what role are you preparing for this time, Mr. Williams?"

Simon explained,

"My director is casting a movie about the Vegas Thirteen."

T'challa shook his head,

"What is that?"

Leon asked,

"Is that anything like Ocean's Eleven?"

Everyone looked at the swordsman, rather surprised at the comment. Leon looked back,

"What?"

Simon winced,

"I think you've been hanging around Persiana for too long."

He changed the subject,

"But, anyway, the Vegas Thirteen were a group of mobsters that were murdered by one of their rivals. No one ever found their bodies, and they're rumored to have been buried out in the desert."

Crisis nodded,

"Interesting story."

Falcon laughed,

"Yeah. Who knows how many bodies are out there?"

A loud explosion was heard. Pulsar screamed,

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE LAWN OUT THERE?"

Leon shook his head,

"I'll go talk with the girls. Hopefully, I can stop it."

As he left, Falcon said,

"Double or nothing he succeeds."

Hercules said,

"I shall take that bet!"

Next Chapter:

More chaos with the West Coast Avengers; and Nekra's creation comes to fruition. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Digging up the Past **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 3: Rising from the Grave 

Crisis and Vision, the now reformed android, had separated the two brawling girls. Persiana pointed a finger at Miss Marvel,

"You're lucky my boyfriend's here to stop me, Barbie!"

Carol shot back, shouting,

"Like he still loves you! Why don't you try dating Wendigo again? You two have SO much more in common!"

Farrah roared,

"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THAT THING!"  
>She wanted to thrash the blonde Air Force brat, but Leon held her back,<p>

"Let it go, Farrah. She isn't worth it!"  
>Farrah tried to twist her way out,<p>

"Yes, she is! She needs her ass kicked!"

Carol began laughing,

"I can just see it now, furball; you and Wendigo out on a date! You'll probably hunt down some poor, defenseless animal, and you'll both live in a cave far away from me and my man!"

Farrah popped some of her joints in rage as she finally managed to get out of her boyfriend's tight grasp and pounced Miss Marvel, their fight resuming. Vision asked,

"What do you wish to do now?"

Leon sighed,

"Try it again."  
>The solar-powered android asked,<p>

"Would that only produce the same result?"

The red-eyed teen hero shook his head,

"Probably, but I am sick of the fighting."

He was about to go to them when, suddenly, he began holding his head. He felt another pre-cognitive vision, and it was a strong one. Leon fell down onto one knee and held his head,

"Focus."

He saw something emerge from the ground, as if a zombie was shambling towards them. Leon almost blacked out, but he managed to stay conscious, though the vision was severely draining mentally.

It was around this time, Farrah and Carol had noticed their teammate seemingly collapsed and rushed to his side. In a moment, Leon looked up and saw Farrah putting his head on her knees and Carol asked,

"Leon, sweetie, are you all right?"

Farrah hissed, but looked down,

"Leon, are you all right?"

The red-eyed powerhouse tried to get up. He said,

"We need to get the team together."

**Meanwhile… **

Nekra looked out of the cave and saw the abomination she summoned from the ground. In a moment, a large, shambling zombie emerged from the ground. This particular zombie had an eerily green glow, as if it was created through the effects of radiation. The zombie groaned out loud an inhuman growl, as if disturbed from its slumber.

Nekra clapped her hands excitedly,

"It works! It really, really works!"

She came near the zombie and said,

"I can sense the souls of all of many vengeful spirits. Ah, yes, you were the Vegas Thirteen, were you not?"

The zombie seemed to understand Nekra, but tried to moan something. However, the zombie had sand in its mouth, which made it difficult or impossible for the zombie to attempt to speak coherently. Nekra placed a finger on his lips,

"Hush now. I know you want vengeance against the people that did this to you. But, I want revenge first against those that took my love Eric from me. Can you do this?"

The zombie seemed to understand, and uttered a word,

"Di-Digger."

Nekra chuckled,

"Digger. I like it. Now, we will go to San Diego and destroy the West Coast Avengers once and for all!"

Next Chapter:  
>Crisis explains his vision, and some insanity with the Hellions. Stay tuned, fellow readers!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Digging up the Past **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 4: Coming of Undeath 

**Massachusetts Academy, Hellion House… **

Monet St. Croix, the powerhouse Hellion M, was in her room, plotting revenge. She cursed to herself,

"Crisis is behind it all. I should have known he was out to ruin me!"  
>Ever since the first encounter in San Diego, the dark-skinned teen was determined, almost obsessed, with bringing down the red-eyed hero because she lost to him in a fight. From Wendigo to that time on Monday Night Raw, Monet had suffered defeat after humiliating defeat, and the perfectionist had her ego bruised. The more she failed, the more she believed that Crisis was behind the defeats, especially when Beef took those metal stairs and accidentally slammed her with it. She screamed,<p>

"I know you're trying to ruin me, Crisis! I will have my revenge!"

Just then, a familiar looking baseball came crashing through the window and hit M in the nose. It then bounced off her face and began bouncing around the room, knocking down pictures and breaking everything in its path. M clutched her nose, screaming,

"Crisis!"  
>She ducked the baseball, but it bounced on the wall and hit the back of her knee. Monet fell down, and the ball began beating her again and again as it bounced around. M continued to scream.<p>

Downstairs, Marie-Ange Colbert, the Hellion Tarot, and Sharon Smith, the Hellion Catseye, were sitting at the table, playing cards. Sharon asked,

"Does Marie hear St. Croix's crying out?"

Marie nodded,

"_Oui_, Sharon. She is still angry with Crisis for beating her."

She placed her cards down,

"Gin."

**Meanwhile… **

Falcon shouted,

"Redwing, get your ass back here before I feed you to Farrah!"

Redwing was flying throughout the house, the money still in its talons. Redwing then swooped by and landed on the top of a perch. Falcon stopped and looked up,

"Stupid bird! Give me back my money!"

Redwing chortled, as if snickering. Sam glared,

"I'll get you down!"

He looked around and finally found a seltzer bottle. He took it, shook it up, and aimed it at the bird.

However, as he released the pressure and fired a jet of water, the water went over Redwing and splashed into Crystal. She screamed in horror,

"Agon's Genes; what is this, Sam?"

Falcon winced, saying uneasily,

"Sorry, Crys. I was trying to get Redwing to give me my money!"

Crystal glared daggers at Falcon and readied a fireball,

"Give me one good reason I do not burn you at the stake, as you humans say."

Sam swallowed nervously,

"Uh, I can cut you in on it."

The blonde elementalle thought for a moment and subdued her fireball,

"Fine. I want eighty percent."

Falcon was stunned,

"Eighty? No way! Fifty!"

Crystal created another fireball,

"Eighty, or you burn!"

Falcon nodded quickly,

"That sounds fair."

War Machine walked in and asked,

"What's going on?"

The two teen Avengers looked at him and simultaneously said,

"Nothing."

Rhodes nodded,

"Good. Now, get in the next room. Crisis just had another flare up."

Sam whined,

"Do we have to have a meeting every time that kid has one of his visions?"

Redwing already flew on ahead, a shocked Falcon looked on. Crystal shook her head,

"Well, he does have precognition, albeit it is unstable."

In the next room, everyone was gathered as Crisis said,

"There's trouble coming this way. Something in the Nevada desert."

Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, asked,

"What kind of trouble?"

Leon shook his head,

"I'm not sure. I don't even know what it is, but there is something coming. Something…I don't know how to describe it, but it's dangerous. And powerful."

Hercules chuckled,

"I am sure it is, friend. Many who have claimed to be powerful have been beaten by me, Hercules, son of Zeus!"

He flexed his muscles to prove his point. Persiana sighed,

"Nice one, Herc."

She then turned to her boyfriend,

"You sure about this, honey? I mean, it could just be nothing."

Leon sighed,

"Maybe it is. But, I have to know for certain. That's why I want to go."

Pulsar said,

"You don't even know where it is."

Black Widow nodded,

"I am forced to agree, Leon. We don't have enough information, and to go out in the desert would be foolish."

The red-eyed hero held his head,

"At least, let us do a fly-by of the state."

Falcon thought for a moment,

"I'll go with him."

Simon said,

"It would be prudent, just to be safe."

Pulsar finally caved in,

"All right, but Crisis and I will go. The rest of you are going to stay here and we'll call if we need you."

Carol got nervous,

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Next Chapter:

What answers will be found in the desert? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Digging up the Past **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 5: The Trail of Bodies 

**Over the Nevada Desert… **

Crisis and Pulsar were flying around the desert. Monica looked around,

"I don't see anything yet."

Crisis shook his head,

"I know it's around here, Pulsar. That thing is down there somewhere."

The light-powered heroine circled in front of him,

"It's all this talk about the Nerconomicon that probably caused you to flare up, Leon. I can understand you're a little creeped out by the thing. I am too, honestly, but-."

The red-eyed teen whirled around, angrily saying,

"Ms. Rambeau, I saw what I saw! There is a zombie out here, and it's a strong as the Hulk! I'm not leaving until I find it!"  
>Pulsar shot back,<p>

"Hey, don't snap at me, Crisis!"

Leon glared, shouting,

"You know, I can understand Falcon making all sorts of cracks about this, and maybe even some of the others, but when the adults start ridiculing me-!"  
>Pulsar looked at him,<p>

"Ridicule? Now, hold up a minute, Leon! I never ridiculed you for your abilities! You managed to save Falcon after we all thought he was dead. You knew he was alive!" (1)

Leon was still a little twitchy, but he did visibly calm down some. He held his head, saying,

"I can't control what I see. It just comes at me."

Pulsar got worried. The African-American heroine said,

"All right. Let's do another pass around that canyon."

The two then swooped down another one of the box canyons in the desert, hoping to find some sort of clue as to the mystery of Leon's visions.

**Meanwhile… **

Persiana was perched on her bed, looking aimlessly out the window. Her heightened senses could hear the sounds of everything that went on in the house, and some of the compound. She stretched out on her bed, purring like a cat, and then coiled her body around a stuffed lion. She was worried about Leon. The white-furred cat-girl wondered why she was not there, helping her boyfriend out. She wanted to be there, but Farrah reasoned Leon wanted her to be safe, and that the compound was the best place for her.

Farrah sighed. Her ears twitched at that moment and, craning her neck, could hear someone approaching the door. She sniffed and knew the scent.

It was one person; Black Widow. Natasha knocked on the door and Farrah turned away, calling out,

"It's open."

The red-headed teen opened the door and said,

"Hey, Farrah."

Natasha was not used to seeing her teammate and friend so depressed. Normally, she was laughing and flirting with her boyfriend, or was angry and bitter that her rival Carol would show the slightest interest in Leon. Natasha sat on the bed,

"How are you feeling?"

Farrah answered, slightly childish,

"This sucks. I want to be with Leon when he finds this thing. Doesn't he know I can help?"

Natasha shook her head,

"I do not know what to say, Farrah. Leon feels he has to do this. Pulsar will be able to take care of him."

Farrah curled deeper into her ball,

"But, that's not the point! I need Leon here!"

She wiped a tear away, explaining,

"Ever since I was turned into this, I've always felt so alone. I've been afraid that my appearance scares people. That's why I wear the image inducer. But, with Leon, no matter what I look like, he loves me. I just want him to come back."

She huddled deeper into a slight crying fit. Natasha stayed with her until she calmed down.

In another part of the mansion, Crystal and Miss Marvel were talking. While Carol was worried about Leon, she had decided to, instead of wallowing in her room, play video games to work out her aggression. She said as she shot up another enemy,

"I hope Leon gets back."

Crystal nodded,

"I hope so too."

The blonde princess then asked,

"Carol, may I ask a question?"

Carol, not looking away from the TV, said,

"Shoot."

Crystal said,

"Are you hoping Leon comes back to you?"

The blonde Air Force brat answered,

"Of course. I'm the better woman."

Crystal asked,

"But, you know Farrah and Leon are courting, correct?"

Carol whirled on her,

"Farrah's just using her sorry mommy-experimented-on-me story to get sympathy. That's all that it is."

Crystal asked,

"Is it? Or maybe, you are the jealous one?"

Carol paused the game and laughed,

"Me? Jealous?"

Crystal nodded,

"Yes. You're jealous of Farrah because she was able to have a man in her life that cared for her, even after her appearance changed. You haven't found that someone yet and you want Leon because he is a kind person."

Miss Marvel looked at her teammate with an insulted look,

"You actually believe that? You think I'm jealous because Farrah has Leon and I don't?"

Crystal only shrugged. The blonde powerhouse un-paused her game and scoffed,

"Yeah, right."

Crystal stood up,

"Well, think about it."

She left the room. Carol shook her head,

"Me, the jealous one? Where does she get off?"

Next Chapter:

Crisis and Pulsar find Digger, but with Digger's strength the equivalent of the Hulk's, can back-up arrive in time? Stay tuned, fellow readers!

(1) Read Brothers in Arms for more info


	6. Chapter 6

**Digging up the Past **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 6: Digging your Grave 

**At the West Coast Avengers Compound… **

Falcon groaned,

"When are we gonna see any action?"

Black Panther was busy reading a book on the couch. He looked up,

"Patience, Sam. I am personally not looking forward to fighting this monstrosity should it exist. I still have nightmares from the last time zombies attacked us."

Hercules grinned,

"I do not! I triumphed over them all!"

The avian Avenger shook his head,

"Those zombies were summoned by a chicken man. What could he possibly summon this time that would be so dangerous?"

Hercules said,

"A zombie dragon?"

T'challa added,

"Or maybe a zombie dinosaur."

The Lion of Olympus blinked,

"What is a dinosaur, friend?"

T'challa explained,

"A dinosaur is like a dragon, only it does not fly or breathe fire. They were extremely powerful animals a long time ago."

Hercules laughed heartily,

"Ah, hopefully, a worthy challenge for the son of Zeus! Now, where can I find such a beast?"

Falcon shook his head,

"They've been extinct for a long time, even longer than you, buddy."

War Machine walked in at that moment,

"We have a situation. Pulsar and Crisis found the zombie."

**Meanwhile, over the Nevada desert… **

Pulsar and Crisis did indeed find Digger. Or rather, Digger and Nekra found them. Nekra unleashed a magical energy bolt at Pulsar, but the light-powered heroine dodged it. Crisis was on the ground, battling Digger. The undead collection of mobsters wound up a powerful punch and slammed the red-eyed teen hero into one of the canyon walls. The resulting collision caused several rocks to fall on top of him and bury him under it.

Nekra laughed,

"Yes! Destroy them all, Digger! Destroy them for killing my love!"  
>Pulsar blinked,<p>

"Wait, what? You and the Grim Reaper-!"

Nekra roared,

"Silence!"  
>She lashed out with another magical bolt. Pulsar dodged it and fired back with her own light attacks. The shot missed Nekra, but it was close enough to distract the necromancer's concentration. Monica slammed a hard right cross at super-speed, sending Nekra into a cactus plant. Nekra screamed and thought she was going to be perforated on the cactus plant when she was seemingly stopping in mid-air. Pulsar had grabbed her and pulled her in close, glaring,<p>

"How do you stop this thing?"

Nekra grinned,

"Why not ask him yourself?"

Digger grabbed Pulsar by the back of her neck and picked her up, growling in some sort of inhuman chorus. Crisis dug himself out of the rubble and, seeing Monica in trouble, pitched a boulder at Digger. Digger turned and saw the large boulder heading for him. He took his free fist and slammed it into the stone, shattering it into pebbles. Crisis swallowed,

"Whoa."

Digger then tossed Pulsar aside and, picking up a much larger boulder than the one that was thrown at him, pitched it at Crisis. Crisis blasted it away. He had to get to his teammate and fast. Leon sped around and grabbed Pulsar. He then raced to a higher cliff and laid Monica on the ground. He asked,

"Pulsar, are you all right?"

Pulsar nodded,

"Yeah. Bit shaken up, but I'm fine."

Just then, it would seem the whole canyon was shaking. Digger was attempting to pick up the massive cliff face. Leon looked down, stunned,

"No way."

Pulsar said,

"Shouldn't you be surprised that he can do this?"

Crisis rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed,

"Well, I never really figured out how strong the Hulk was, and this thing is up near that level."

The cliff side began to give way and Leon and Pulsar flew off, into the sky. Digger had managed to pick up part of the cliff side and was poised to throw it at the two Avengers.

Then, something happened. Digger began shrinking. Leon and Monica looked closer and saw that Digger was unraveling slowly. The collective zombie began unraveling, and, when it lost enough strength, the cliff side seemed to crush under its weight.

Nekra looked on in horror,

"No! How could this happen?"

Pulsar and Crisis landed on opposite sides of the pale necromancer. She looked at either one of them and growled,

"This isn't over!"

Monica shouted,

"Yes it is!"

Going at super speed, she managed to deliver a strong knock out blow to Nekra. Crisis smirked,

"Nice one."

The other West Coast Avengers arrived on the scene at that very moment. Miss Marvel looked around,

"What happened? Where's the zombie?"

Leon shrugged,

"Well, it kind of unraveled itself, honestly."

He looked down,

"At least we got Nekra."

War Machine picked up the unconscious body,

"Yeah, SHIELD is gonna have a special cage for her when we bring her there."

Next Chapter:

As the West Coast Avengers return to their normal life, or whatever passes for it, something is still amiss in the deserts of Nevada. What is it? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Digging up the Past **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 7: Dust to Dust 

Crisis and Pulsar, along with the other West Coast Avengers, had returned from their time in the desert. Presently, Monica and Leon were talking privately, and being debriefed by James Rhodes, War Machine. As the two sat down, Leon was a little nervous. He was worried that Monica might chew him out for getting in her face. The red-eyed teen looked on in nervousness as Rhodes reviewed the report.

War Machine looked up and said,

"Is this all?"

Pulsar answered,

"Yes. Crisis was right. There was a zombie there and Nekra revived it."

Simon Williams, Wonder Man, looked at Leon,

"You said this thing picked up an entire cliff side?"

The swordsman nodded,

"Yeah, I saw that it was as strong as the Hulk, but I never thought I'd see something like that first hand."

Rhody looked at the papers,

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Do you two have anything else to add before Fury gets this?"

Leon groaned in his head; he knew it was coming.

Monica shook her head,

"No, nothing."

Leon looked a little surprised by that. Rhody asked,

"Are you sure?"

The light-powered heroine nodded,

"Yep, I'm sure."

Rhody nodded,

"All right, you two can go."

Leon looked a bit bewildered and followed Monica out. Once they were clear into the hallway, he asked,

"Miss Rambrieu, why didn't you tell them about what happened?"

Pulsar took a water bottle and sipped a little from it,

"Honestly, Leon…I think you're still adjusting to your powers. I can understand why."

Leon shook his head,

"You're covering for me?"

Monica smirked,

"Not exactly. I'm gonna overlook that little exchange you and I had…"

Her smirk faded,

"But, if you do something like that again, I promise to chew you out in front of the whole team. Got it?"

The red-eyed hero nodded nervously and quickly,

"Yes, of course."

Pulsar chuckled,

"See you later."

Farrah rounded the corner at that moment and grinned,

"Hey, sexy. How are you doing?"

She nuzzled him, but winced,

"Ew, have you taken a shower yet?"

Leon shook his head,

"I thought I'd debrief with Pulsar before taking care of myself."

Farrah grinned,

"Good. Now, go get cleaned up. I want you to pet me later."

She scampered off, whisking her tail in delight. Leon shook his head, chuckling to himself.

**Meanwhile… **

Though the spell to revive the dead had been cast, its magic was still to be had in the area. The coyote, who would normally howl at the moon, mysteriously did not, and the animals all seemed to stay silently as the magic swirled around a part of the ground. The haunting glow of dark magic then began concentrating at a point in the desert and seemed to disappear.

Suddenly, a scythe shot out from the ground. A very familiar looking scythe…

End of Digging up the Past


End file.
